


From Sky with Love

by CrimsonDream



Series: Mystery Box [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, basically an introduction of uk panel shows
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 中产阶级中年西皮的日常。-2017。
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville
Series: Mystery Box [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 当时我很热衷推广你英狗屎电视节目，结果这么多年过去了，单飞的白厅单口相声一天比一天惨不忍睹。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基本就是大内一日解说的纪录片。  
> 这个片什么都好，就是我一个字也没听懂。

生活是什么。

是阴郁得不怎么明亮的清晨，一大早桌面上的咖啡和现榨蔬果汁。排得很紧的行程，堵在路上的时候愤怒拍响的喇叭和趴在方向盘上无奈地叹气，自家车出问题时给保险公司打的电话，到期要更换的信用卡，有线电视的年费，想约谈酒店细节的财政顾问，和回家前收到短信说家里没有啤酒的琐碎。外卖定披萨后两个人陷在沙发，一人一半，把脚搁在桌面上开始就看利物浦还是曼联先抢一轮遥控器。食物残渣在此期间掉得到处都是，不过总会有人来清理的，考虑到他们都很忙，而两个人不总是都有时间待在家。

代理打电话来说订好了行程，他收到了写有机票时间和酒店地址的邮件，护照，钱包和家门钥匙装在一起。所有机场流连起来都大同小异，深色的座椅，相似的商店，不同语言交错的播报。从青年时代起，就睡过无数张酒店的床，无论哪里的格局都没什么本质上的区别。而和过去不同的是越来越习惯于正装和皮鞋，等着服务生把洗好的西服送来，但时间紧急的时候自己也能熨平一件衬衣的褶皱。领带确保能按球衣来配色，有一些是他喜欢的，有一些是对方挑的。

在那些黑白蓝灰的沉稳中，仍然有些东西是亮彩的，就像摊在打印稿上的软糖，一大把，五颜六色的，在简短的会谈中一颗一颗被吃掉后仍然残留着不太能拍干净的白色砂糖粉。一边和其他人打招呼时一边不太专心地剥开糖纸，没注意一小截就这么直接掉在了演播室的地板上。

暴晒回来后被化妆师抱怨黑了一圈，深了一个号，不得不临时用上了对方的色号。习惯了坐在镜子前被摆弄头发和脸，坐在直播厅里面对打光灯下的开始倒计时，脸上因为补过蜜粉而不会出汗，但背后的衬衣依然在外套下洇湿了一块，回更衣室时脱下来能看见因此变深的痕迹。在进广告的五分钟间隙里抓回手机点开推特，期待说不定能刷到有什么有趣的东西。落后弟弟和卡拉很晚才开的Ins，之前一直都遭到“老年人才这样”的嘲笑。但无论如何能肯定的是，总有吃饱了撑的跳出来在评论里说你的表现就是坨屎。

顾不上吃饭时饿过，也有太忙了而感觉不到饿的时候。试图保持中立，冷静，克制，但疲惫的时候也只想发火，拖着价值不菲的行李箱时疲惫得无法思考磕碰的力度。直到深夜还和同事们围在月台，等待火车，虽然是头等座，仍然能在任何地方毫无形象地睡着了，不管旁边的任何动静和背景里熟悉而恼人的利物浦口音。

性也非常直接，没有想过要躲的开放，任对方随意地碰触胸，腰，或者是身体的其他地方。在车里做点什么也不会再像年轻时那么容易撞到头。疼痛是疼痛，廉耻是廉耻。就算之前没操过也能应付得来一个利物浦/曼切斯特人，并且愿意在镜头前承认这是一段关系。

记得重大节日时礼物是诚恳的，忘记重大节日时道歉也是诚恳的，已经过了一句抱歉就像世界末日一样要命的年纪，并且有其他补偿的技巧。所有人去打高尔夫球的时候看起来特别像某种家族聚会，大家的实际年龄按照小雷-加里-菲尔-卡拉-Lamps和特里而排列，虽然看脸的话感觉完全不是这么回事。毕竟十四和十五岁天壤之别，四十和五十就只剩下亲友才关心了。

在场诸位都去天空干过解说的活了，只是次数的差别。如果要参加足球冷僻知识问答大赛，卡拉和菲尔会是很好的搭档。他们两个都记得各种“你关心这个做什么”的奇怪细节。但受人欢迎就是另一件事了。

虽然残酷，但球员们比谁都明白有些东西是天生的，是注定的，他早已不去记自己的比赛，曾经在哪一场里，第几分钟，拿到过红牌或者踢进过一球。取而代之的是更细碎的东西，比如他们之间被单独截出来组成集锦的吐槽，麦当劳的菜谱，有什么东西是不含面包又适合做夜宵的。半夜的高速公路比早上空旷很多，终于能把油门正常的踩到底，而不是永远要注意点刹车。沿途路过的休息区，快餐店，路灯的影子有规律地投下掠过的影子，对方坐在后座上有一搭没一搭地看着手机。那张脸被不知道打开了什么App的屏幕映成蓝色，然后开始一根一根吸吮刚刚吃过薯条的手指。

狭小的车厢里混合着沙拉酱和炸鸡块的香气，还有一丝冬季夜晚潮湿寒凉的雾气。所有今天吃下去的高热量都会用在明天的健身房，在一起汗流浃背一小时后，站在淋浴下期望自己的小肚子并没有比十年前更明显一点。

窗外开始下雨了，有可能会转成还带有一点冰晶的那种雨夹雪，在玻璃表面轻声砸出微小的水渍。

生活就是，当他们一起出现时，不再有人抱有疑问了。

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些观后感存档。

ALOTO这个节目截止现在一共十一季，请来过各种有的没的熟面孔，就是那种会在各大慈善足球赛里搅合的喜剧和电视人们。具体每期嘉宾名单可以wiki，不过涉及胜负剧透请小心。

主持小胖James Corden，那个成天在自己的深夜秀里和人拼车卡拉OK的家伙。一般他主持，剩下红蓝两队，小雷红队带两个嘉宾，对面前板球国家队长Freddie和固定搭档（现在是Jack）带另外一个嘉宾。

一般流程就是吃饭睡觉怼小雷了，其实是互怼，但是小雷总因为过于美貌和玻璃历史而饱经调戏，大概是出于对人生赢家暗搓搓的嫉妒和Thomas Cook那个旅游广告难以容忍的浮夸。可能因为先来后到，所以和卡拉格坐在一起的时候，通常小雷是那个杰米，而后者是卡拉。

这节目你兰上过三次，哈特上过两次，其他人什么卡罗尔孔帕尼包括嘴炮零零总总各上过一次，并且每次都非常亮点。大内甚至记不住英超二十队里三个S开头的都有哪些，充分暴露出解说多年，他还是真的很不擅长记这种细枝末节。

你兰上的那几次如果没有记错，每次都要梗泥浆友妻（。）表兄弟的关系无论什么时候都是有趣的。哈特在中学当过男学生会主席（Head boy），就是詹姆·破特干过的那个活。阿科去年来的时候，打扮的非常英俊潇洒风流倜傥，但是哈哈哈哈哈哈并没有什么卵用，一样在投篮时惨遭暗算。3C和队草也分别去过，并且队草做出了“如果能当上首相首先降级热刺”的知名发言。你包其实也去过一次，整个过程难以描述……我还是下次找一下欧文那一集的资源好了。

去年美国特辑篇特别好笑，前期坑爹一概不作数，最后完全变成了在Vegas拿积分当筹码靠轮盘赌定胜负（It’s Vegas, babe!），输的人要加入猛男秀一起正式表演跳脱衣舞，就看见Freddie在台上裸奔（可惜裤子还穿着），下面三个基佬在一片妹子观众中最为亢奋地上蹿下跳。

最新这季有一期乔伊巴顿去了，有一期老雷去了。可什么人会傻到让爹上节目呢？并且居然还会给以坑他为人生意义的小伙伴杰克发短信，说“不许在爹面前怼我”。

……这简直就是“请来怼死我算了”的绝佳公开处刑请求。中间种种惨剧按下不表，最后感觉爹也积极加入了揭短队伍。即使如此，小雷也得到了“你是我一起踢过球的队友里最好看的那个”的积极评价。被热烈赞扬是天空第五好的解说员，截了段泥浆跑去玩的那一期，积极挤兑他连角旗杆都怕人看不见要圈一下的毫无意义的贴心。

虽然他时不时要提防同事一直试图在镜头前把自己裤子扒了。

这对在家不知道谁做饭，反正小雷捧着塞好料要绑线的烤鸡吧唧一下都能摔地下去。但即使这样，感觉厨艺可能都比他那个要么不进厨房要么“任何意面和水煮一切”的表弟好一毛钱。

小内最近好像热衷管大嗓叫James，这感觉就和那次小胖叫了哈特一整集Charles而不叫Joe一样。这周末利物浦比赛后，大嗓又在Ins和推遭到了两个内维尔的堵截。虽然我至今还没明白为什么很多同人里面菲尔是个执着的青蛙爱好者，以及他偶尔会在MOTD里萌萌地瞎说，不过这不妨碍他很可爱，是个甜心，被哥哥盖章是三兄妹里最甜心的一个。

反正我只要每天看他给他哥和卡拉格加戏就行了。（不是

-  
说到综艺，你兰也有一档节目，ITV的，叫Play to the whistle，15年开始，算算差不多就是他去了曼城以后。目前在录第三季，和Jamie队一样有一个Frank队，虽然不对比不知道天空多么财大气粗。

ALOTO据说有剧本，PTTW应该也是。不过不同于小雷经常内心崩溃着惨掉坑里，你兰大概展现出了统治力的聪明才智和发生什么都面不改色的极厚脸皮。

PTTW张大帅去过，老雷也去过，扎哈克劳奇都去过，具体事件写不动了（其实是我也没看完多少），有机会以后写别的AU吧。不过你兰的人设看起来是个讨厌做饭，拒绝下厨，不喜欢做家务，热爱中餐外卖，端着方盒翘起腿，偶尔啃啃脚趾头，能坐在电视前的沙发上一动不动看一整晚netflix马拉松的家伙。

而特里就是站在烤箱和电炉前忙里忙外，负责买杯子泡咖啡的那个。和我以前的印象不一样，同时对比着看泥浆0405的自传和你兰06的自传，有一种你兰才是偶尔偷懒对着某些地方英译英了的错觉。大概身为队长，每次主场赛刊写小论文已成习惯。

其实我真的很想看他们一起上的soccer am。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点毫无关系的东西：
> 
> PTTW第二季的某一期，你兰提起自己婚礼趣事时说，结婚之前，他非常紧张。结果在婚礼当天的清晨，有一个人（someone）给他发了条短信，说今天晚上会比我们夺得欧冠的那个夜晚更为精彩。
> 
> 那个人是对的。兰帕德说。
> 
> 所以你看，please don't put your life in the hands of a Football Club。


End file.
